


Cold

by Winters_stars21



Category: Star Wars Rebels
Genre: I saw fan art and couldn't resist, M/M, One Shot, Something is seriously wrong with the author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8865775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winters_stars21/pseuds/Winters_stars21
Summary: Thrawn/Kallus. That all you need to know.





	

Kallus was walking down the halls of the Imperial base. He was reading the reports of rebel activity on his data pad. Suddenly he bumped into something. He was about to tell the person off, then he realized who it was.

It was Grand Admiral Thrawn.

The Chiss looked at him coolly with a slight smile. Kallus stuttered an apology, "Sir. I'm s-sorry for running into y-you. I-" Thrawn cut him off. "No need to apologize Agent Kallus. Though if you insist upon an apology, perhaps you would walk with me to my office? I've prepared caf." The Chiss said.

Kallus nodded slowly. It would be very rude to refuse an invitation from the Grand Admiral. Besides, caf would be very good at this late hour and the ISB Agent knew he would be up for hours yet.

After a short walk, the Agent and the Grand Admiral arrived at the office. Thrawn gestured to the chair in front of his desk. Kallus sat down, while Thrawn passed him a cup of caf.

The Chiss was standing off and observing the Agent. Thrawn thought the human male to be most interesting. Kallus was quite resourceful his sources said, and a quick thinker. That certainly helped when dealing with rebels.

But apparently the Agent had met his match with the  _Ghost_ crew. 

Thrawn was quite intelligent, but those rebels in particular were very...unique. Thrawn watched as Kallus took a sip of the caf. Thrawn was very different than the other Imperials. First off he was nonhuman and second, he was attracted to men. One man in particular.

Agent Kallus remained oblivious to the Chiss's hungry looks. In Thrawn's culture it was natural to mate with men, but the Empire frowned on such acts. That's one of the reasons why Thrawn didn't say much about his home world of Csilla.

Thrawn sat down in his own chair behind the desk. "Agent Kallus. I was wondering if you had any family perhaps? A wife or children?" Kallus shook his head, "No, I've never considered it, my duty to the Empire is to strong." Thrawn nodded.

The Chiss was still watching the human. Kallus took another sip of his caf. Thrawn was entranced by the human's lips, thinking of all the things he could do to them. Thrawn stood up and walked back over to Kallus.

He carefully put his hand on the human's cheek, Kallus stared at him in shock. "Dear, dear Kallus. Why has no one ever expressed any interest in you? You are a very handsome man, a prize for any species to come across you. Though I cannot help but wonder why no ever told you so." Thrawn said. 

Kallus gazed at the Chiss in shock. "Sir, this is highly inappropriate! We cannot-" Thrawn cut him off again. "Sometimes I think you speak too much Kallus. Many other Imperials don't share your resourcefulness and you've declined promotion many times. You've captured my interest Agent Kallus, not many beings have accomplished that feat." The Chiss said.

Suddenly Thrawn slammed the ISB Agent onto the desk. Kallus blinked at him very confused. "What do you feel Agent Kallus?" The Agent glared at his superior. "I feel cold sir, very cold." Kallus said. Thrawn smiled and cupped his cheek. "My dear Agent Kallus, isn't that the best way to feel?" The Chiss asked.

 

 

 

 

The Stormtroopers out in the hallway tried to ignore the anguished screams and pained moans through the night. It had been going on for hours, apparently Grand Admiral Thrawn was interrogating a prisoner. The two Troopers knew better to not interrupt the Chiss. But the sobs from inside Thrawn's office were unbearable. They did their duty to the Empire and ignored the sounds from the office.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for making this but I couldn't resist. Comments and kudos are loved, that is if the comments aren't that horrible. But I saw fan art of this so I had to do it.


End file.
